Pokemon series
by alien2031
Summary: This is a Pokemon fan series before pokemon went to earth
1. Volume 1

pokemon series

Volume 1 Season 1: Ditto Apoclypse

starring: Lucario,Cyndaquil,Tepig,Blaziken,Bulbasaur, ,Ditto,Lugia,Chespin,Pikachu,Rayquaza,Hypno,Typlosion,Zangoose,

and Monster ditto

Lucario: Hello Pokemons i'll be your subitude cuz your teacher is sick I Am Mr. Lucariuo

Cyndquil: Whate are you from japan?

Lucario: Yes i,m a ninja

Tepig: Heh prove it

Lucario: I,m a ninja with powers

Tepig: Oh crap

Cyndaquil: Tepig you suck

Cyndaquil: HOLAY CRAP WHY DID YOU DO THAT !?

Lucario: He said to prove it

Cyndaquil: Hello police come here now

Blaziken: Ok what is it?

Cyndaquil: Well our subitude killed my friend

Blaziken: ok we'll be right there

Bulbasaur: HE KILLED TEPIG!

Blaziken: Why did you kill him?

Lucario: He said to prove it

Blaziken: Your son is dead

Emboar: Oh no my son

Pignite: That was our only son

Emboar: Oh well we can replace him

Pignite: Yeah

Blaziken: You guys are bad parents

A few days later

Ditto: Yahoooo

Cyndaquil: Oh cool

Lugia: Ok students i,m back

Ditto: *Gasps* Pigs my favorite, yum, that was delicious

Monster ditto: RAAAAAAA

Chespin: OH MY GOODNESS!

Monster ditto: Ok dittos attack and kill everybody

Pikachu: Hello I need SUPERHEROES!

Rayquaza: Hello i,m Rayquaza

Pikachu: The dittos are atting the world

Rayquaza: Ok the pokejustice will be there

Hypno: Ok guys let's kick some dittos butt

Hypno: Mr. ditto look at my watch look at it, ok ditto ehere's your boss

Ditto: He's at the ditto tower

Hypno: Master ditto

Typlosion: Hey I want to save the world too

Zangoose: Ok I'll help

Blaziken: I'll help too

Typlosion: I got an idea let's make music

Monster ditto: Ok the heroes been captured , MUHAHAHAHAHA

Later every pokeomn in the world came

Typlosion: So just beat it beat it beat it beat it

Blaziken: I always want to be in a band

Moster ditto: Horrible sounds

Cyndaquil: Good work dad you killed all of the dittos

Typlosion: Ahh thanks son

Ditto: Ditto

Zangoose, Typlosion, Blaziken. and Cyndaquil: Oh crap

Monster ditto: RAAAAAAA!

Then they killed the last ditto anyways end of volume 1 volume 2 coming tommorow bye alien signing off


	2. Volume 2

pokemon series

Volume 1 Season 1: Ditto Apoclypse

starring: Lucario,Cyndaquil,Tepig,Blaziken,Bulbasaur, ,Ditto,Lugia,Chespin,Pikachu,Rayquaza,Hypno,Typlosion,Zangoose,

and Monster ditto

Lucario: Hello Pokemons i'll be your subitude cuz your teacher is sick I Am Mr. Lucariuo

Cyndquil: Whate are you from japan?

Lucario: Yes i,m a ninja

Tepig: Heh prove it

Lucario: I,m a ninja with powers

Tepig: Oh crap

Cyndaquil: Tepig you suck

Cyndaquil: HOLAY CRAP WHY DID YOU DO THAT !?

Lucario: He said to prove it

Cyndaquil: Hello police come here now

Blaziken: Ok what is it?

Cyndaquil: Well our subitude killed my friend

Blaziken: ok we'll be right there

Bulbasaur: HE KILLED TEPIG!

Blaziken: Why did you kill him?

Lucario: He said to prove it

Blaziken: Your son is dead

Emboar: Oh no my son

Pignite: That was our only son

Emboar: Oh well we can replace him

Pignite: Yeah

Blaziken: You guys are bad parents

A few days later

Ditto: Yahoooo

Cyndaquil: Oh cool

Lugia: Ok students i,m back

Ditto: *Gasps* Pigs my favorite, yum, that was delicious

Monster ditto: RAAAAAAA

Chespin: OH MY GOODNESS!

Monster ditto: Ok dittos attack and kill everybody

Pikachu: Hello I need SUPERHEROES!

Rayquaza: Hello i,m Rayquaza

Pikachu: The dittos are atting the world

Rayquaza: Ok the pokejustice will be there

Hypno: Ok guys let's kick some dittos butt

Hypno: Mr. ditto look at my watch look at it, ok ditto ehere's your boss

Ditto: He's at the ditto tower

Hypno: Master ditto

Typlosion: Hey I want to save the world too

Zangoose: Ok I'll help

Blaziken: I'll help too

Typlosion: I got an idea let's make music

Monster ditto: Ok the heroes been captured , MUHAHAHAHAHA

Later every pokeomn in the world came

Typlosion: So just beat it beat it beat it beat it

Blaziken: I always want to be in a band

Moster ditto: Horrible sounds

Cyndaquil: Good work dad you killed all of the dittos

Typlosion: Ahh thanks son

Ditto: Ditto

Zangoose, Typlosion, Blaziken. and Cyndaquil: Oh crap

Monster ditto: RAAAAAAA!

Then they killed the last ditto anyways end of volume 1 volume 2 coming tommorow bye alien signing off


	3. Volume 3

Pokemon series

Volume 3 season 1: Lucario's revenge

starring: Lucario, Darkrai, Blaziken, Cyndaquil, Chespin, Snivy, Fennekin, Riolu, Carbink, abd Bulbasaur

Lucario holding a button * TMT explodes *

Lucario: We did it we broke out

Darkrai: Let's find a hideout

Sign: Not a villan hideout

Blaziken: Hmm not a villan's hideout ok

Blaziken leaves

Later in Cyndaquil's home

Cyndaquil: Snivy I miss you

Chespin: Ilove someone too

Cyndaquil: Who?

Chespin: Fennekin

Riolu: Daddy!

Carbink: So Riolu whaere's your dad usally at

Riolu: well he's usally at the japanese resturant

Darkrai: So Lucario do you have a family

Lucario: No just my son

Darkrai: What happened

Lucario: Well...

Flashback

Lucario: Someone knocked on my door I wnt to the door I opend the door and no one was there but a basket I wonder what's in it then

it was a baby I calledb him Riolu his first word was " da da " but then one night I was asleep someone kidnaped him

Darkrai: Come on let's go

Lucario: When I woke up I was worried, Where is he?

Darkrai Uh... Lucario?

Lucario: What?

Darkrai: I kidnaped your child

Jucario: WHAT WHY WHERE IS HW ?!

Darkrai: I don't know someone took him from me he's fluffy

Lucario mega evolved

Darkrai: OH MY GOODNESS

Lucario blasted Darkrai out the window

Darkrai: AHHHHHHH!

Mega Lucario went to a project called grow giant

Mega Lucario laughed

Mega Lucario was going to crush the city

Riolu: Is that my daddy?

Carbink: Yes go stop him

Riolu: DADDY!

Mega Lucario: Riolu is that you? your ok

Mega Lucario had tears

Mega Lucario shrinked and turned back to normal

Lucario: Ok let's go home

Riolu: Ok dad

Lucario: Ok son het ready for bed

Riolu: Ok why?

Lucario: You got school tommorow

Riolu: Ok dad

Later tommorow at school

Cyndaquil: Hey Bulbasaur new kid

Bulbasaur: Cool

Riolu: I,m Riolu my did is Lucario

Cyndaquil: Oh my your dad killed my best friend

Riolu: How?

Cyndaquil: He used his powers and my best friend's head came off

The end so they talked about Riolu's dad end of volume 3 volume 4 coming tommorow alien signing off


	4. Volume 4

Pokemon series

Volume 4 Season 1: Cyndaquil found a ghost town

Starring: Cyndaquil, Dusknior, Dusclops, Duskull, Durant, Chandelure, Lampent, Litwig, Bulbasaur, Banette, Shuppet, Eevee, Agislash,

Doublade, Honedge, Kyrem, Cofagrigus, Squirtle, Mega Bloastoise, Blastoise, Drifblim, and Driffloon

Cyndaquil was at the map stand

Cyndaquil: Yes

Then he noticed a little ghost town on the map it said "Ghost town no one goes there"

Cyndaquil: Yeah i,m going there

Cyndaquil: Man those windows are bored up

Dusknior: What are you doing here

Cyndaquil: Uh...Uh... can I come to your house?

Dusknior: Of course!

Dusknior: My wife Dusclops my son Duskull and my pet dog Durant oh I almost forgot i,m Dusknior

Durant: Woof

Dusclops: Nice to meet you

Duskull: Hmm...whatever

Cyndaquil: Ok i'll meet the nighbour

Chandelure: Hello...

Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil

Chandelure: Cyndaquil meet my family my wife Lampent my daughter Litwick

Later when Cyndaquil got home he used the phone

Cyndaquil: Hello Bulbasaur wanna sleepover

Bulbasaur: Sure

when Bulbasaur got there were making marshmallows

Bulbasaur: Yum

Meanwhile at the ghost town

Banette: Hmm a living came to town

Shuppet: What's that mom?

Banette: Nothing

Eevee: I have alot of familys it's Jolteon, Flareon, Glaceon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Sylveon

Cyndaquil: Let's go to the ghost town

Bulbasaur and Eevee: NO!

Aegislash: Honey i,m back

Doublade: Honey

Honedge: Daddy

Kyrem: Oh Aegislash your a good soilder

Aegislash: Thanks Kyrem

Banette: Why are you here?

Cyndaquil: I just want to visit

Shuppet: Mom be nice

Banette: Ni livings are not welcome

Confagrigus: Aegislash a living came to town

Aegislash: Hey you go home

Cyndaquil: Ok

Aegislash: We're going to have a ghost world war in new york city

Kyrem: Time to end it

*Explosion*

Kyrem: AHHHHH!

Mega Blastoise: Ok we almost died

Squirtle: Dad your a hero

Blastoise: I know son

Drifblim: Hmm...I heared a living came here

Drifloon: Cool mom

Confagrigus: We lost

Aegislash: I know

Confagrigus: Weèll srike back

Aegislash Yeah!

Confagrigus: Yeah! nevermind its boring now

Aegislash: Yeah

And they didèent strike back and they erère saved end of volume 4 volume 5 coming tommorow alien signing off


	5. Volume 5

Pokemon series

Volume 5 season 1: Cyndaquil's crush moves in part 1

Starring: Cyndaquil, Snivy, Typlosion, Vulpix, Noibat, Bulbasaur,m Quilava, Serperior, Darkrai, Cubchoo, Beartic, Chespin, Fennekin,

and Jarachi

Cyndaquil was outside then he saw Snivy moving in he was surprized

Cyndaquil: Oh my

Cyndaquil was thinking he baked Snivy a pie later they're teenagers now they're married

Snivy: Hey you were acting a little weired in china so what happened

Cyndaquil: I...I... was nervous

to see new people

Later

Typlosion: Oh someone likes someone

Cyndaquil: No

Later in school

Cyndaquil: WHAT SHE'S EVEN IN MY CLASS!

Later in lunch time Cyndaquil saw Snivy sitting with Vulpix and Noibat

Cyndaquil: Hey ladies can I sit with you?

Snivy: Sure so I did'ent catch your name cus I forgot

Cyndaquil: I,m Cyndaquil

Snivy: Cyndaquil we're in a group wanna join

Cyndaquil: Sure

Later in class

Bulbasaur: Oh you just met a girl ok I dare you to kiss her on friday

Cyndaquil: Ok mondays a good start

Later Cyndaquil sent a message to Snivy's desk she read it and it said "Snivy meet me at the statue at friday it will be awesome

( come alone )"

Snivy: Sure thing Cyndaquil

Later when Ctndaquil got home someone was knocking on the door

Cyndaquil: I'll get it

Snivy was at the door

Cyndaquil: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Snivy: I just want to meet your family

Cyndaquil: Ok my dad Typlosion and my mom Quilava now can we see your familt

Snivy: Ok

Later

Snivy: My big sister Servine and my mom Serperior

Darkrai: I will escape soon

Chbchoo: Dad cam't I go to school once

Beartic: No your sick

Chespin: Hi Fennekin

Fennekin: Hi Chespin

Chespin: Ok bye Fennekin

Fennekin: Bye Chespin

Cyndaquil: Oh my it's thursday tommorow I have to kiss Snivy in two days

Later tommorow

Cyndaquil: Man I wish I have money for tommorow I mean it's not like a magic lamp is going to fall from the shy

A lamp came from the sky

Cyndaquil: WOAH!

Jarachi: Hello Cyndaquil i'll be your genie i,m Jarachi

Cyndaquil: I wish for 1,000 dollars

And so he got 1,000 dollars and buyed stuff

End of Volume 5 Volume 6 coming tommorow alien signing off


	6. Volume 6

Pokemon series

Volume 6 season 1: Cyndaquil's new girlfriend part 2

Starring: Cyndaquil, Snivy, Mamoswine, Haxorus, Scientist #1, scientist6t #2, Ditto, Turtwig, Grotle, Typlosion, Chespin, Fennekin,

Greninja, Froakie, and Axew

Cyndaquil: Uh...Snivy ?

Snivy: Yeah

Cyndaquil: I want to tell you something

Snivy: Ok

Cyndaquil: I love you

Snivy: WHAT

Then Cyndaquil and Snivy were kissing

Snivy: I think we'll work this out

Cyndaquil: Really ?

Snivy: Yes

Later at school

Mamoswine: Ok guys open your text bookd and i'll show you a movie

Narrator: This is our planet and this is some creature's planet

After the movie

Mamoswine: So guys were going on a fieldtrip

Later at the rocket

Haxorus: Ok i,m ready for launch

A few weeks later

Cyndaquil: Hmm...I wonder where's Haxorus

Meanwhile at the human world Haxorus was sleeping in a bed with 2 scientists Haxorus woke up

Haxorus: Where am I where's my family, Haxorus

Scientist 1: I have no idea what's he's saying

Scientist #2: Me too

Now at the pokemon world

Ditto: I,m very lonely

At school

Turtwig: Guys i,m having a party tonight

Grotle: We'll it's actually my party

Later

Cyndaquil: Dad i,m going out

Typlosion: Ok

Later at the party

Snivy: Cyndaquil come here

Cyndaquil: Ok after my punch

Snivy: Ok were alone

Cyndaquil: Yeah are you thinking what i,m thinking

Later Turtwig went to the door

Turtwig: Hmm...

He peeked through the keyhole and saw Cyndaquil and Snivy kissing he smiled and told everyone, everyone come and laughing at them

Later Chespin saw Fennekin

Fennekin: Hi Chespin

Chespin: Hi Fennekin

Chespin kissed Fennekin on the cheek

Chespin: I'll give you some time to think about it

Later at school

Fennekin: Hi Chespin my love

Chespin: What you love me ?

Fennekin: yeah

Greninja: Hi Froakie

Froakie: Dad get out of here some one might say something about your scarf

Axew: Is that his toung as a scarf ?

Ok the end of volume 6 volume 7 coming tommorow alien signing off


	7. Volume 7

Pokemon series

Volume 7 season 1: Tepig's funeral

Starring: Cyndaquil, Drillbur, Excadrill, Gyarados, Froakie, Young James, Wingull, Pelipper, Pignite, Zekrom, Meowth, Chespin, Snivy,

Fennekin, Quilava, Typlosion, Jarachi, and Tepig

Cyndaquil: I miss Tepig

Drilbur: Hey bro

Cyndaquil: What happend to your dad

Drillbur: Well... my dad almost died at war until he had a idea so he cutted gyarados's guts open

Cyndaquil: Cool

Drilbur: So where's Tepig ?

Cyndaquil: He's dead

Drilbur: Oh man I liked that guy

Froakie: Man Tepig died even I never met him yet

Meanwhile in the human world

Young James: I want to be in a team when I grow up

Cyndaquil: When is Tepug's funeral

Wingull: Dad how do I do ?

Pelipper: Youm flied good

Pignite: Ok tell everyone is Tepig's funeral today

Zekrom: Ok

Meowth: Yeah school time

Cyndaquil: Hey Bulbasaur new kid

Meowth: I,m Meowth

Chespin: Cyndaquil: help me Fennekin loves me too much HELP AHHHHH!

Cyndaquil: Whatever

Later

Chespin: I will have my revenge on Cyndaquil

Later

Snivy: Hmm... I don't think Cyndaquil's my type i,m grass and he's fire

Fennekin: Hmm... Chespin is not my type

Cyndaquil: Hmm... Snivy's not my type

Chespin: Hmm... Fennekin is not my type

Snivy: Chespin

Fennekin: Cyndaquil

cyndaquil: Fennekin

Chespin: Snivy

Cyndaquil: Oh yeah it's Tepig's funeral

Now they are at the church Cyndaquil, Quilava, and Typlosion were there

Cyndaquil: Oh yeah I remember JARACHI! I have two wishes

Jarachi: Ok what's your second wish

Cyndaquil: I wish Tepig is alive

Tepig: WHAT HAPPEND!?

Cyndaquil is cherring

So Tepig is back end of volume 7 volume 8 coming tommorow alien signing off


	8. Volume 8

Pokemon series

Volume 8 season 9: Zangoose gets a job

Starring: Zangoose, Grotle, Servine, Braixken, Cyndaquil, Blaziken, Cubchoo, Chansey, Squirtle, Swampert, Rhyhorn, Salamence,

Excadrill, Jarachi, Chesnaught, and Tepig

Zangoose was walking until he saw some kids

Grotle: Heh that Zangoose so fat no job

Zangoose looked sad so he went to Cyndaquil's house

Zangoose: Cyndaquil help me please

Cyndaquil: Ok what ?

Zangoose: I need a job

Cyndaquil: Ok here's the job

Cyndaquil: gave him a list

List says " 1. Police, 2. Medics, 3. Fire department, 4. Construction, 5. Soilder"

Zangoose went to the police station

Blaziken: Well your hired

Zangoose: Thank you

Later Zangoose went on a job holding a gun

Zangoose: Put that cookie down

Cubchoo: Help

Later

Blaziken: Your fired

Zangoose went to the nursing station

Chansey: Your hired

Later Zangoose's patient is Squirtle

Zangoose: WHAT DO I DO!?

Chansey: Yourfired

Later he went to the fire depatment

Swampert: Your hired

Later a building was burning down Zangoose saw Swampert squirting water from his mouth

Zangoose: eww

Swampert: Oh your not water type your fired

Later Zangoose went to the constuction an got hired

Rhyhorn: Gotta hold rocks like this

Zangoose: Ok

Zangoose left the rock and he's too weak

Zangoose: Help!

Zangoose got sqashed

Zangoose: Help

Rhyhorn: Your fired

Later he went to the millitary and got hired and he went to war

Zangoose: HEY JERK!

Salamence: Hmm...

Salamence used a beam on Zangoose's head Zangoose's head was burnt

Later the war was over

Excadrill: Your fired

Later Zangoose was walking on the streets

Zangoose : No job at all

Cyndaquil: Jarachi I wish Zangoose had a job

Jarachi: Ok

Chesnaught: Your hired

Zangoose: What's the job ?

Later

Zangoose: WOW!

it was toilet duties

Zangoose: Best job ever

Tommorow

Cyndaquil: So got a job ?

Zangoose: Yup toilet duties

Cyndaquil: WHAT! Jarachi why ?

Jarachi; It's funny bro

Later

Tepig: Have you heared Zangoose has toilet dutys

Grotle, Servine, and Braxiken: Lame

Tepig is sad

Tepig: Awwwwww

So Zangoose loved his new job Tepig really sucks end of volume 8 volume 9 coming tommorow alien signing off


	9. volume 9

Pokemon series

Volume 9 season 1: the love squad

Starring: Haxorus, Scientist #1, Young James, Cyndaquil, Chespin, Fennekin, Snivy, Zapdos, Mudkip, Zekrom, Reshram, and Zangoose

At the testing chamber they invented a pokeball on Haxorus

Haxorus: What's that AHHHHH!

In the pokeball

Haxorus: Wow

Scientist #1: Let's call the species Haxorus

Later they sent a people to the pokemon world and he landed

Young James: Let's take some pictures

Meanwhile Cyndaquil, Snivy, Chespin, and Fennekin we're camping untill Young James came out of the bushes and took pictures

Chespin: What was that thing

Later Young James found a beautiful pokemon it was Zapdos

Young James: Ohhhh

1 hour later

Young james: Ok let's go back

Cyndaquil: Fennekin I got something to say

Fennekin: Me too wait Chespin I hope you understand

Then Cyndaquil and Fennekin we're kissing

Chespin: I do understand

Now Chespin and Snivy we're kissing

Cyndaquil: I like same types

Fennekin: Me too

Chespin: I agree

Snivy: Hmm Hmm

Mudkip: Ohbaduba

Zekrom: We need a diemension

1 hour later

Zekrom: Cool a portal I call it the ledgendary diemension first the yin yang ledgendary me and Reshiram, Remember our speacial

power

Reshiram: Yeah let's do it

Then they did they're move it looke like the yin yang sign then it blasted to the wall

Zekrom: We should call the repair

Reshiram: Yeah

Cyndaqul, Fennekin. Chespin, and Snivy: Cool

Zekrom: I forgot to close the portal

Cyndaquil. Fennekin, Chespin, and Snivy: We are the love squad

Meanwhile at Zangoose's job

Zangoose: Best job ever

Zangoose hugged the toilet then he kissed the toilet

Zangoose is just making a fool of himself end of volume 9 volume 10 coming tommorow alien signing off


	10. Volume 10

Pokemon series

Volume 10 season 1: A new game

Starring: Tv reporter, Cyndaquil, Snivy, Fennekin, Chespin, Whismur, Wingull, Jarachi, Zekrom, and Reshiram

Cyndaquil was watching Tv

Tv reporter: Tonight will be premeiring a new game

Cyndaquil: Hmm... new hame huh

Meanwhile Snivy, Chespin, and Fennekin

Snivy: Have you heared of the new game ?

Chespin and Fennekin: Yeah

Cyndaquil got there

Cyndaquil: I,m going to the game

Chespin: I'll come

Fennekin: Me too

Snivy: I'll come

Cyndaquil, Chespin, Snivy, Fennekin: Love squad strikes back !

Later they we're testing their moves

Fennekin: Ok Cyndaquil vs Snivy

Cyndaquil jumped and did flamethrower then Sivy used shield then Snivy used razor leaf then Cyndaquil lost

Cyndaquil: How can I lose to a grass type i,m sure Chespin will win

Then Chespin and Fennekin we're fighting Chespin used razor leaf and Fennekin used shield then Fennekin used flamethrower and Chespin

lost his face was burnt

Chespin: Oww

Cyndaquil and Chespin we're hugging and crying

Cyndaquil: How can we lose

Tomorow

Cyndaquil: We need learning

Cespin: Yeah

So they went to the library

Whismmur: Everybody bequiet please someone hired me

Cyndaquil: Chespin I found a book

Chepin and Cyndaquil: YEAHHH!

Then Whismur kicked them out

Whismur: STAY OUT!

Meanwile

Wingull: I want to be a siolder when I grow up

Later randomly Jarachi came out of nowhere

Jarachi: Cyndaquil can I come back cus it's boring

Cyndaquil: Yeah ok

Jarachi: Thank you Cyndaqil

Cyndaquil: I wish me and Chespin were master fighters

Later at the game

Tv reporter: Cyndaquil you will beat Zekrom

Cyndaquil: CRAP!

Cyndaquil used flamethrower

Tv reporter: Woah it's very affective

later

Tv reporter: Chespin you will beat Reshiram

Chespin: This should be easy like Cyndaquil

Then Reshiram stepped on Chespin

Chespin: Help

Tv reporter: Too bad Chespin

Cyndaquil: Why Jarachi

Jarachi: It's funny bro like Zangoose

So Jarachi tricked Chespin like Zangoose end of volume 10 / Season 1 season 2 coming soon alien signing off


End file.
